


Twitter Requests: Barricade

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Microfic, giftfic, non-graphic mentions of injuries, twitter requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Microfics taking a look at the Decepticon Barricade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitter Requests: Barricade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



> I put out a request on twitter for characters and prompts to help get me out of my current rut and my twitter friends did not dissappoint!
> 
> This piece fills the prompts: choice, hurt/comfort, on the run, join the cause and numbered days.

**choice**   
_Note: borrows elements from the IDW prequel comics_

Barricade listened to the speech, wondering if Optimus really believed the rubbish he was spewing out. Disgusted, he shook his head and turned away. Megatron was right about their place in the universe and Optimus--being called Prime, of all things, by his followers--was a fool.

**hurt/comfort**

Frenzy chirred unhappily at the damage to Barricade's plating. Then he patted the larger mech on the leg and began applying nanite paste and patching mesh to the wound. Barricade wondered if he would ever get used to having a partner who cared enough to perform first aid.

**on the run**

Getting caught and chased (and captured, but that wasn't going to happen today if he had anything to say about it) was one of the perils of being a scout. Knowing that didn't make running away from mechs five times his size any more fun.

**join the cause**   
_Note: follows after "choice"_

He was already wearing the Lord Protector's badge when Megatron began his inspection.

"I see that you have chosen wisely." Megatron smiled down at him, clearly pleased with Barricade. 

"I am yours to command, Lord Megatron." the smaller mech replied. 

**numbered days**

The moment he felt his connection to Frenzy snap, he knew that Soundwave would ensure that his punishment was _severe_. It was only a matter of time until the communication specialist came looking for him.

Barricade intended to make that the longest time he possibly could.


End file.
